


Lumen Magic

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Ritual, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julianna and Selene, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumen Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



'Bright Lumen star, and holder of the light,' Julianna begins.

Selene smiles, and puts a finger to her lips. 'You don't need to go through all that now we're alone together.' And indeed, the grove is deserted but for the pair of them.

'I meant it.' Even she can't hide a blush.

'I'm glad you're here.' Selene takes Julianna's hand.

'Elodie needs someone on the spot. So do you, with Joslyn so hostile.' She draws Selene closer. 'And even if it were not so, I would be glad to be here with you.'

The two Lumens glow bright within them.


End file.
